


Art inspired by The stars incline us they do not bind us

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bruises and tears, love and drops of water, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The stars incline us, they do not bind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635184) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



I have taken time to make a fanart for the prodigious fanfiction : The Stars incline us, they do not bind us by Ikeracity and Pangea . This story is so strong , emotional , violent, I was in shock really ! It really is not easy to graphically translate all these extremely strong emotions. I think draw a fanart is something cathartic for me. This is even more true for this story.  
I made sketches everywhere: on the subway , at work, at home. I could not get the story out of my mind. 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15032206125939304.jpg)

This scene, is one of my favorites. Charles and Erik finds a moment of peace in the middle of Hell. They are in the shower. Water slides on their wounds, their scars , their bruises . They will make love desperately and intensely the next minute. But then , just before that moment of passion, they drown in the feeling of the warmth of their skin.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15032206125870868.jpg)

The attitude and sensuality of this scene was very intense and difficult to transcribe .  
It lacks a more dramatic play of light , darker. One day I will resume this drawing with China's ink.


	2. reboot !

This new version of this scene from this extraordinary story is a gift to his great and talented author : Ikeracity. Happy birthday Ike ! You're a jowel of this fandom !   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161005100622408886.jpg.html)


End file.
